Duet Missing Scenes Epilogue
by MzRenai
Summary: More Ronon adjusting to Atlantis and Amelia makes her 1st appearance. Follows from my Duet Missing Scenes
1. Poor Biro

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with nor do I own any part of Stargate, Stargate SG1 or its' movies, Stargate Atlantis, or any of the characters. My stories are for purely entertainment purposes, with no monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended. This story continues immediately after my _'Duet Missing Scenes_'.

-OO-

Ronon and John were heading for the holding room, "Elizabeth said you can choose your own room and that she'd handle Caldwell if necessary, so there's no need to finish out the 2 days."

"Elizabeth has that much power?"

"Actually, you should probably call her Dr. Weir unless she says otherwise; but yes, she is in control of the city, I'm in charge of the military here but it's the IOA that is in charge of the expedition."

"Dr. Weir is part of this IOA, the same IOA that didn't want me to stay on Atlantis."

John squirmed, how did Dex know that? "Actually, she was appointed by my country's President to run the SGC, then when General O'Neill took over the President asked her to oversee the negotiations and treaties of the Antarctic site which led her indirectly here – so kind of. The expedition is technically a joint operation between the military and the IOA. Elizabeth is in a unique position since she was at the SGC when the IOA started to try and take over everything plus she obviously did a good job with the Antarctic site, so she's dealt with the IOA and speaks their language, but her foremost allegiance is to my country, the President, probably even General O'Neill … The IOA knows that, doesn't like it but considering the fact they didn't think anyone coming to Atlantis would survive none of them wanted to risk their own necks coming here plus they don't really trust each other, in short they'd rather have her here and in charge than anyone else. So, Elizabeth can use that in her favor with the military, in fact she did to keep me as Atlantis's military commander. On the other hand the bulk of the military here is from the US and as you obviously can tell we definitely need to be here, so the fact that our President and General O'Neill like her, means she's got the US and the US Military behind her which definitely gives her a way to push back on the IOA. Basically, she holds all the cards." John was hoping his long convoluted answer would confuse Ronon on who Elizabeth's employer was, no need for him to dislike Elizabeth on principle alone.

Ronon didn't understand half of what John said; what was a country, a President, an Antarctic site, an SGC, how did the IOA function if it didn't trust it's members, he had thought the IOA and the military where all from the same planet. He had much to learn and obviously, he had been wrong to think Elizabeth's approval of him did not matter.

John wasn't done; having cast Caldwell in a negative light maybe a plug for the military would be prudent. "Dr. Weir thinks very highly of General O'Neill and considering that she was antimilitary for a time in her life that says a lot. I'm pretty sure she consulted him before making her decision, because she said you were my responsibility – meaning you'll be a contractor on the military payroll not the IOA's and General O'Neill would have arranged that."

"This General O'Neill is the same one who got to keep the Teal'c?"

John looked at him funny and then shook his head, "Teyla, right? Teal'c is the first alien to come to Earth and work with us to fight off an intergalactic enemy. O'Neill recruited him, in fact O'Neill is responsible for most of Earth's intergalactic allies and in all honesty the fact that Earth still exists."

"I'm still learning about the whole Stargate program at least the Earth part, I kinda got swept up in all the chaos before I even knew anything about anything – Rodney was the one who thought of Teal'c and suggested we follow O'Neill's footsteps to get you authorization."

'So,' Ronon thought, 'he owed his acceptance on Atlantis to Dr. McKay as well as Elizabeth, Sheppard, and this O'Neill.'

They had been standing in the holding room when John realized he had been giving Dex time to gather his things, only there wasn't really anything for him to gather. "Uhm, we'll have to get you some BDUs and stuff."

"What are BDUs?"

"Our military's standard battle dress uniform, clothes like what we were all wearing on the planet."

Ronon was shaking his head, "By oath, I may only wear a Satedan uniform."

"Ok, sure… like I said you're more of a contractor with the military, it's not like you're signing up or anything, you can wear whatever you want."

"Teyla said Halling might have some clothes that would fit me until I can trade for some of my own, she also said when it was time for me to choose a room I might want to choose one by her, in the area reserved for when the Athosians need to take refuge in the city, as I could borrow some of their stuff while they weren't using it."

"You could do that or you could still borrow what you needed but have your room within the military quarters. I'm actually trying to get Teyla to move to the military quarters as well; at least when the Athosians aren't in the city, so she won't be so isolated."

They were in the transporter now and John could see Ronon wasn't sure, "Let's look at both areas, military quarters first." He was about to push the transporter screen when his radio activated.

"Colonel, ya were supposed to bring the lad here."

John pointed to his headset and said, "Dr. Beckett." so Ronon wouldn't think he was crazy. Then hitting the transporter screen to route them to the infirmary, "I thought you'd be tied up for a while, we were going apartment hunting."

"I have a staff Colonel."

John smiled as he thought about some of Carson's nurses, "Ah, yes, yes you do. And here we are."

Ronon looked at John, "You sick?"

"No." Ronon was looking at him with a 'Well?' look, "You were stunned twice, Dr. Beckett has to check you out." Now, Ronon was giving him the 'you lost your marbles look', "Seriously, Carson has to check you out, SOP not to mention your escort says you were puking last night and haven't eaten anything all day."

"Change into these, son." Carson was holding out a pair of scrubs, "After all yer running about I'll need to check those stitches, too." Ronon was looking warily at the thin hospital clothes, "You'll need these for the bone scan, ye can't be having any medal on for that."

To John's eyes Ronon's clothes looked like cloth, leather, maybe some bone... but apparently the Doc must think otherwise, "That's not a suggestion Big Man, you have to follow my orders as well as John's."

Ronon gave John another look, "Yep, medical orders trump rank, not to mention the sooner Beckett's happy the sooner we can get out of here."

Ronon's eyes took in the infirmary; it wasn't that full except for the medical staff. It seemed as if Rodney and the red headed girl where the only patients, he looked back to Beckett and John.

"Those two are fine, just a little mishap with a Wraith dart." John shrugged and ignored Rodney's outrage at having his Steve Martin reenactment called a little mishap.

By now none of his staff was even trying to look as if they were busy, so Carson just took Ronon's sword and gimpy bag and put them on the bed then he started removing Ronon's leather as he did back on the planet. Ronon stopped him when Carson was down to his brown t-shirt type thing and reached for the scrubs. Carson nodded and stepped back.

Ronon had started to pull his shirt over his head when he paused and tried one more time, "You know I'm fine Doc." Beckett would not be moved.

Ronon's shirt was just about over his head when a female voice was heard, "Oh yeah, you're definitely fine."

Becket whirled and glared at his staff, John's mouth gapping stared at Cadman who's eyes were wide with amusement but was shaking her head vehemently that it had not been her. John didn't think it was possible but Cadman's eyes got wider just as Rodney's aghast, "Whoa, Stop, leave that on!" caused John to turn his attention back to Ronon who had already removed his shoes and had started unlacing his pants.

At Rodney's cry, Carson stopped trying to determine which of his staff had acted so inappropriately, he suspected Dr. Biro who had just come on shift, so with a final glare in her direction he turned back to Ronon just in the nick of time, "Hold on lad, let me get the privacy curtain up, then you can finish changing."

Ronon looked up and took in Cadman's wide eyed grin, Rodney's horror, and the suddenly extremely attentive female staff, he held his pants up in a death grip and John could have sworn he was blushing as Carson pulled the curtains.

"Sorry, about the audience son, I should have pulled the curtain before I started removing your shirt."

Ronon nodded and had just started reaching for the scrub pants when Dr. Biro peeked her head inside of the curtain, "You're off shift Carson, I can take over from here."

Carson looked at his patient whose current facial expression was a combination of: 'no way in …' , with a little of 'I'm out of here', and quite possibly as Carson watched one hand let go of his pants and inch toward the discarded sword, a whole lot of 'come near me and I'll behead you!'

Apparently Dr. Biro thought the same thing, "What, are you going to do, behead me? Don't you touch that sword." Dr. Biro had her finger lifted as if she was scolding a child. Ronon growled barring his teeth and Dr. Biro jumped out of the curtained area with an actual smile.

"Ronon we'll leave you to finish changing." Once both doctors were outside the privacy curtain, Dr. Beckett calmly continued. "Nay, Dr. Biro. I'll go off shift after I've seen to Specialist Dex. I think that might be best, don't you?"

Dr. Biro never got to answer as a red pulse of light hit her and she crumbled to the floor.

Carson was aghast his staff scattering amidst screams, Rodney silently cheered (he'd never really liked Biro), only a miracle was keeping Cadman's eyes in her head, and John was grinning as Dex came out bare foot, in too short scrub bottoms and a gun belt, twirling his blaster. "Oh, yeah sessions with Heightmeyer are _really_ going to be interesting."


	2. Dr James

There was a noise, a repetitive noise that was disturbing his sleep, much needed sleep, sleep he had not allowed himself in years; he would ignore the noise, sleepily Ronon tried to roll over and search for Melena. He couldn't move, he had been restrained, the noise was sounding at an alarming rate – he had set-off an alarm somehow… he couldn't see… it took him a few moments during his panicked attempts to free himself to realize that his eyes had been sealed shut and that various unnatural items had been stuck to him and in him, the noise was sounding so quickly now it almost sounded as a single tone, he did not hear the voices calling to him. He continued his effort to free himself, bucking and twisting his body violently until his captors flung themselves over him pushing him down denying him freedom. His wrist bloody jerked free and he managed to grab someone by the hair just as something sharp bite into his stomach and flooded it with cold, everything faded and he couldn't think, there was a rhythmic noise slowing to a beat that lulled him, sleep, he had to sleep, he shouldn't… he did.

Dr. Beckett disentangled Ronon's hand from his hair as he levered himself off of his patient, "Thank you Marie, Dr. James…" he looked guilty, "I never should have sedated him, I should have stuck to the plan I outlined for Dr. Weir."

"Considering what just happened and how he stunned Dr. Biro I think you made the right call."

"The right call? We terrified him! All that bucking about probably gave him whiplash it reopened his back for sure, and most certainly didn't help his stomach and intestines. We have an oath…"

"That only applies to our people, he's lucky we have time to deal with him and that Elizabeth even approved the use of…"

"Dr. James! As you're currently off-shift, I won't be requiring your services anymore."

"Are you firing me?"

"We'll see, but for now I'm forbidding you to even come near the lad."

Dr. James glared at Beckett, "Lad? He's a beast!" and then he marched out of the infirmary.

"Ye alright Marie? I can understand if you'd rather not work on Mr. Dex here until he's cognizant."

"I fine doctor, I've seen similar reactions from soldiers coming off anesthetic or when their dreaming in recovery." Marie's eyes darted to the back of Dr. James and then back to Carson before whispering, "If it's at all possible, I'd rather not have to ever be Dr. James's nurse, sir." their eyes met and Carson nodded.

Marie disposed of the syringe she had used and had put on a pair of gloves when Dr. Cole approached with two male medics all carrying various items: clean scrubs and linens, sponge bath supplies, new collection bags, bandages and stitching supplies, new IV kit… "Carson, we'll help Marie take care of Specialist Dex, if you're up to it, maybe you should see Dr. Weir before Dr. James does."

Carson looked at the serious faces of his staff and Dr. Cole gave him a reassuring smile, "Aye. Keep the restraints and keep him sedated."

-OO-

Elizabeth waved a solemn Dr. Beckett into her office, "I'll need the door closed lass."

Once the door was closed Elizabeth waved to a chair, "Sit Carson, what happened?"

"I let my ire influence my treatment of a patient and now Dr. James thinks Ronon is unworthy of medical care."

"What?" Elizabeth looked at Carson doubtfully, "Explain."

"I suppose you heard about the incident with Dr. Biro?"

Yes, Elizabeth had several complaints from the medical staff, most of them about Ronon but a few had been about Dr. Biro's unprofessionalism. She nodded at Carson trying very hard not to smile as she recalled John's jovial recounting of the now infamous incident.

"I wasn't too happy at the time and the lad knew it. I put Jane in a bed and pulled a curtain around Rodney and the Lieutenant, then I had to show John out of the infirmary he was laughing so hard; and all the while none of the night shift would come near Ronon. Like I said, I truly wasn't amused. I checked his stitches and then finished the scans I hadn't been able to get when he arrived, I was showing him the Beasties and explaining my treatment plan when John popped back in grinning insanely and asking when I was going to release Billy the Kid…"

Elizabeth gave him a sympathetic look to encourage Carson to continue. "I may have gone off on a little bent about then, I told the Colonel I wasn't going to release Ronon until he had, had a full night sleep and the first of his treatments."

At this point Carson sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Ronon had been pretty compliant until I gave John that little spiel, but he spoke up then. He was willing to take the vitamin and antibiotic shot and even the first worm treatment but he wanted nothing to do with spending the night. I hadn't realized that once John had entered my office the door had never been closed; Dr. James was privy to the whole conversation. We were at a stand-off when Dr. James came in with several preloaded syringes…"

At Elizabeth's questioning look Carson explained that while the syringes he had ordered for treatment had been on the tray so had a syringe of sedative, with John trying to wheedle him and Ronon giving him a look of defiance, Carson had administered the sedative without Ronon's permission.

When the sedative had begun to kick in Ronon had given Carson such a look of hurt betrayal that Carson had almost cried. "I was so mad with myself I left him in Dr. James's care."

"Upon my next shift I was shocked to see that Ronon had been hooked up to the heart monitor and … he looked like he was in a coma. I grabbed his chart and yelled for the duty nurse. She explained that when Ronon didn't immediately come to after the sedative had worn off, Dr. James decided that Dex's body was exhausted and would be in a healing sleep for some time, possibly days; at which point, he decided to administer another sedative while preparing Ronon's body for continued treatment."

"I began to convince myself that I did the right thing to sedate him, obviously the second sedative had worn off and Ronon has been sleeping for days. I figured by the time he woke up his blood would be bolstered and the deworming finished, he'd forgive me."

Elizabeth gave Carson a gentle look, "But?"

"We taped the lad's eyes shut, he kept opening them without waking and without blinking, and I didn't want them to dry out. Next we had to put Ronon in restraints; even asleep he had been pulling out his IV and catheter, and because his legs never stopped moving he had already dislodged a solid collections unit."

Elizabeth gasped, she knew what was coming.

Carson had tears in his eyes, "We were watching him, but apparently not close enough, he woke up alone."

Elizabeth closed her eyes poor Ronon!

Carson's choked voice continued, "His heart monitor went crazy, by the time we got to him he was bucking so bad he had already reopened his back, dislodged his IV, ruptured the solids collections unit, and bloodied his wrist enough to slip out of one of the restraints. Dr. James and I held him down and Marie injected him with another sedative. We'll… uhm… we're… I ordered that he be kept sedated until we can wean him off of everything and then we'll wake him up gradually with someone talking to him the whole time."

That sat in silence after that, Carson wallowing in guilt and Elizabeth not knowing what to say; when Dr. James caught her eye from outside her office. "Why is Dr. James trying to unlock my door?"

"He thinks I'm going to have him fired. Actually if you'd fire him, I'd appreciate it."

"Why?"

The guilt briefly left Carson's eyes as anger filled them, "He said the Hippocratic Oath doesn't apply to Ronon as he isn't from Earth. Called Ronon a beast and said we were only taking care of him because you thought we could spare the supplies and time." Carson paused in his rampage to thoughtfully add, "I always thought he was just off shift when we had the Athosians in the infirmary but now I'm not so sure."

Elizabeth sighed, Jack had been right when he told her that not everyone in the expedition would accept Ronon, she remembered his admonishment, 'He's not the alien, you are.' and that she needed to trust Sheppard's judgment since she had so adamantly championed his position.

"I'll stand behind your decision to fire Dr. James because I agree with it, but as the Daedalus just left he will be in the city for several more weeks." Beckett nodded slowly as he made to leave, "I'll have John send an SF down to the infirmary to make sure he stays away from Ronon."

"Thank you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth tried to reassure him as she dismissed him, "Carson, you did what you had to do with Ronon and I'm sure you'll continue to take care of all of us to the best of your ability."


	3. Amelia

Amelia was lost; she was supposed to be heading to the infirmary for her extremely late check-in appointment but par for the trip that seemed a no go. She looked around for someone to direct her, but somehow she had ended up in a deserted part of the city. She headed towards what she thought was the transporter; after a few non-helpful waves of her hand she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard, "This one does not function."

Turning, Amelia took in a beautiful woman dressed most stunningly, "I'm thoroughly lost."

Smiling, Teyla nodded, it was obvious the woman was lost as except for John and Elizabeth the Earthers didn't come to the Athosian part of the city, "I am Teyla Emmagan may I assist you in your journey?"

"Teyla, I'm Amelia Banks and I'm supposed to be in the infirmary, I had wanted to stop at my assigned quarters first but …"

"The city can be confusing when you first arrive." Teyla said, while in her thoughts she admitted 'at least for Earthers who never seemed to be aware of their own surroundings' she continued out loud, "I'm sure you will find your way in time."

Amelia smiled, "Maybe so, if I had the time. I am only going to be here 4 ½ more weeks, probably just long enough to learn everything."

"Only a few weeks, you sound as if that is not enough?"

Amelia's excitement shined through as she explained, "I've never left Earth before! Last year I worked with Lt. Colonel Carter on the SGC gate and now that she's assigned to area 51 I'm sort of the 'gate girl'. Sam knows I'd like to see something other than the underside of a mountain; so when Dr. Jackson was assigned to come here, she hinted to the higher-ups that I should learn about the Atlantian gate systems. Apparently, that wasn't enough to authorize the trip, so I was supposed to help Dr. Jackson, sort of as an assistant for any computer issues he might have – maybe even write the technical part for an Ancient translation program."

"Dr. Weir mentioned that she would be pleased if I would show Dr. Jackson some of our Athosian practices while he was here."

"Oh, _that_ Teyla." Amelia smiled at her, "You're famous!" Looking around she saw that they were now in the guest quarters, "Obviously for a reason." Quickly finding her room she waved Teyla in, "I sorry to chew your ear off, I've actually been told that I'm too quite most of the time, comes from being the youngest in a large family I guess; but I've been so excited. I'm not allowed to talk to any of my family about what I'm doing and then Dr. Jackson missed the Daedalus. That was three weeks of sitting in a bunk out of everybody's way, then once I arrived here no one seemed to be expecting me, only Dr. Jackson, so I've been sort of just shuffled out-of-the-way when I'm not looking at your gate systems … I'm sorry I'm doing it again. What I was trying to say is except for Chuck, I haven't talked to anyone in 4 and a ½ weeks, you're an answer to prayer."

Teyla had never been 'an answer to prayer' she smiled at the woman who had been changing into Earth leisure clothes and had let her hair loose, "I would be happy to accompany you to the infirmary and then when you are available I could show you what I would have shown Dr. Jackson."

"I'd love that." and then Amelia seemed to run out of words and simply followed the Athosian to the infirmary.

-OO-

When they arrived in the infirmary Teyla immediately noticed a guard stationed by Ronon, her eyes narrowed, whatever happened Dr. Beckett was certainly not happy, but was making a visible effort to appear unaffected. "Amanda luv, that was Dr. Weir apparently our good Dr. James has confessed to sedating Specialist Dex continually…"

Dr. Cole paled, "You mean he hasn't been sleeping on his own at all?"

"Aye, apparently Dr. James would sedate Ronon as soon as he came on shift and then again right before he left. Obviously, he never updated the lad's chart. When I came on shift early this morning he didn't have time to add the sedative to Ronon's IV without me noticing."

"So, he didn't and …" glancing at the somewhat peaceful Ronon and recalling this morning's events, Dr. Cole couldn't finish she closed her eyes and Teyla thought she saw a tear spill out.

"Dr. Beckett, will Ronon recover?"

Dr. Cole and Dr. Beckett seemed to notice her and Amelia for the first time, "He should lass, but it means we've been keeping him here against his will and possibly his reactions have had nothing to do with physical exhaustion but a negative reaction to the sedative," Carson finished forlornly, "he'll never trust me again."

"It was Dr. James not you Carson, who did this to him."

"But it is my infirmary Amanda."

Teyla decided it was time to distract Dr. Beckett, "The guard…" she led.

"I've fired Dr. James, Elizabeth thought a guard should stand watch over Ronon incase Dr. James tries to take his anger out on Ronon before we can ship him out on the Daedalus."

Teyla nodded, Dr. James must be a viscous foe to have survived a firing, one guard might not be enough; she would guard Ronon as well, until he was able to defend himself, "I will sit with him."

Dr. Beckett was still looking at Ronon with guilt and sadness when Dr. Cole said, "I'm sorry Teyla, did you need something?"

"I was just accompanying Amelia Banks for her check in."

"Ah, lass, we never meant to forget you…"

Dr. Beckett was interrupted when Dr. Biro and Lt. Colonel Sheppard both rushed in, "What the hell happened?" from John and a simultaneous, "I just heard." from Jane.

"She shouldn't be anywhere near him! Just heard what?"

"Calm down John, Elizabeth has set a guard over Ronon and I will be sitting with him as well."

John's attention was drawn away from Teyla and the girl who was hovering over Ronon, back to Biro, "I'm not real good with the living, that's why I'm usually on night shift, I tend to talk without a filter, I … " Carson was looking at her, she needed to wrap it up, "I'll apologize when he comes to."

"Colonel, why are you here?"

"Elizabeth said Ronon needed a guard and that you'd explain why, so I came down and then I saw her…" John gave a jerky hand motion in Biro's direction.

"So you jumped to conclusions!"

Carson put his hand out towards Biro, "Not now Jane." and if for no other reason than the galaxy wanted him to go insane, SGA 3 limped in looking worse for the wear, "Dr. Cole, Dr. Biro if you would both be so kind to take care of the lads, I'll fill Colonel Sheppard in, in my office."

John nodded curtly to the guard and followed Carson.

Teyla looked over to Amelia, she had been forgotten again; but Amelia didn't seemed bothered by the fact if anything she looked … it took Teyla a moment to figure out Amelia's look … it was love! Ancestors, she'd never met the man, could it be like the mythical stories Charin had told her, love at first sight? Teyla looked closely at Ronon, he seemed to actually be lying still while clutching Amelia's hand! Teyla made her decision, Ronon would be safe with Amelia. "Amelia, I would like to hear what Dr. Beckett is saying to Colonel Sheppard, would you sit with Ronon?"

Teyla didn't wait for an answer, moving swiftly to Carson's office.

Only the guard noticed that Amelia had never answered, he cleared his throat to remind her that he was watching Ronon and her.

Amelia suddenly heard the silence and the guard's clearing his throat sounded loudly in it, embarrassed she pulled her hand from Ronon's and began to back away.

"Teyla asked you to sit with him."

Amelia glanced at the guard, her face red, and nodded; moving back towards Ronon while pulling a chair. What was wrong with her, she had never responded to a man in such a manner, holding his hand in the midst of strangers, he was a stranger! All she knew was the moment she saw him, even covered in gauze, leads, and tubes; he was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Physically she was drawn to him, she heard the doctors and Teyla talking but they where background noise. She had inched closer to Ronon and when she saw him reaching trying to find hold of something her hand had moved of its own accord. She recognized the look, had seen her sister's twins do that in their sleep if one had been removed from the crib without the other…

"When you were holding his hand he calmed down." Amelia looked at the guard, she had forgotten him again, her face flushed further. "Maybe, talk to him." Now the guard was flushed, "Ronon's not from Earth, but maybe a woman's voice…He doesn't feel safe here."

Amelia gave the guard a small grin, she had brothers, she understood. Glancing back to her charge she noticed what the guard had noticed, Ronon was agitated. She glanced around, her eyes landing on a sword, "Is that his?"

The guard grinned and nodded – he approved.

Amelia gently bent over Ronon to lay the sword on the bed beside him, and then slid the handle into his restrained and bandaged hand, as she leaned back over him to retake her seat and his IV hand, he stiffened. Her hands moved again on their own accord, she stroked his cheek and wiped the dreds away from his face all the while crooning in his ear, "You are safe Ronon, I'm here, you are safe." He settled and she retook her seat and his hand.

Blackness, his body was heavy with drugs the incessant chatter had stopped – that implied he was alone, best chance to escape; only his body wouldn't respond, he strained. Someone let go of his hand, so not alone, he was so messed up… was he alone now… he tried to move again only this time feeling the restraints. He was too tired, too drugged to escape; he began to edge back into the darkness, he had to fight. Hair tickled his arm and a hand forced his fingers to grasp something, something solid and familiar … his sword? Someone was helping him escape! He tried to move to take what advantage he was given, he felt her touch, her sweet smell, she was saying something to him … something … he was safe … he believed her and tumbled down into the abyss again.


	4. Waking

The days had past swiftly, too swiftly for Amelia's liking. She had heard about Ronon's arrival to Atlantis from Chuck and then when she saw nothing of Teyla for days, it was Ryan Jones, one of Ronon's guard, who sought her out in the commissary and filled her in about the happenings in the infirmary.

Ronon had been kept sedated for a few more days until some treatment was finished and stitches in his back would no longer be in danger. Teyla had been absent because she had been sitting with Ronon almost 24/7 occasionally spelled by Lt. Colonel Sheppard. Even Dr. Weir and Dr. McKay had paid visits to the unconscious Ronon. Ryan winked at her and said something about Ronon never being as peaceful as when she had been there; when she reddened he had the nerve to laugh at her. He had to leave her then, as it was time for his guard shift. Ronon was to be awaken soon, but being weakened from prolonged sedation and having not eaten solid food for at least two weeks, the guard duty would continue until Dr. James was gone; and then she would be gone too.

-OO-

Ronon felt the darkness receding, gradually coming aware of the pain. His stomach hurt beyond what he was used too, his back and wrists were sore but of not much concern, what was alarming was the discomfort he felt in his nether regions, nothing to stop him in a fight but it was the not knowing how he had been injured that bothered him the most.

"You are safe Ronon." The words were familiar but the voice and scent did not match. "Dr. Beckett, Ronon is waking."

He opened his eyes to see Teyla and Dr. Beckett looking at him with great concern, as he glanced around they began to smile. His eyes settled on the guard and he heard Dr. Beckett sigh, "That's Tom Bledsoe, he and Ryan Jones have been keeping watch over ya today."

Ronon's eyes shifted from the guard to Teyla, "A Dr. James was found to have drugged you, unbeknownst to Dr. Beckett." Teyla put her hand on Carson's arm to keep him from confession, "Dr. Beckett has removed Dr. James from his post, but Dr. Weir fears he might try to harm you in reprisal."

"I'm fine." Ronon sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, he was extremely weak and irritatingly sore, but he had been worse; he didn't need Teyla and Beckett fawning over him like a mother, how would that look to Sheppard or the other Atlantians.

"I'm sure you are lad, but you'll be staying here until we can keep some solid food in your stomach. Only myself, my nurse, Marie, and Dr. Cole will be allowed to treat you for now. Although, Dr. Biro might come around for an apology."

Ronon didn't have the strength to argue, so turned his attention to the guard, "Don't need a guard."

"Dr. James isn't too happy with me either at the moment, so let's just be glad he's here for the time being."

"I'll protect you."

Carson looked haunted; he didn't deserve Ronon's trust. "Aye, I'm sure someday you will but for now lad just rest and let us protect you." then he picked Ronon's legs up and effortlessly put him back to bed. "I'll go get you some broth." Then with a nod to Teyla he was gone.

Ronon began to get up again but was stayed by Teyla's hand, "Ronon, behave. Dr. Beckett has been greatly distressed over you, you would not want to cause him more worry."

Funny, she didn't ask him, she told him – Ronon wasn't laughing, "What happened Teyla?"

"As I have said this Dr. James drugged you unbeknownst to Dr. Beckett, as their shifts did not coincide he continued to do so until Dr. Beckett arrived early; Dr. James was unable to continue for fear of Dr. Beckett learning of his evil, you did not react well, and Dr. Beckett found him out and removed him from his post."

"Why?"

Teyla bowed her head, "He does not like outsiders." Ronon just looked at her but she knew what he did not voice 'the Earthers were the outsiders'. "They are still the best hope we have against the Wraith and they are not all like Dr. James."

"Yet you do not live among them."

Teyla shook her head, "Since your attack, John has been campaigning vehemently to try and get me to move to the military quarters."

Ronon smiled at her knowingly, she flushed slightly but only said, "I will not live in fear of anyone; Dr. James or the Wraith." As Dr. Beckett approached with Ronon's broth Teyla continued, "I will however visit with my people now that you have recovered."

"We will miss having you here lass, but Ronon isn't recovered yet."

Ronon let the doctor fuss a bit until Teyla left, "I'm fine Doc, I don't need to stay here."

Carson gave him a sad look, "I won't be releasing you until you've healed son."

Ronon leaned into him and whispered for his ears only, "I can't stay here Doc, I have to … I have to … " he didn't know what he had to do, just that it wasn't lying in a cot thinking, "I can remember here."

Carson whispered back, "I'm truly sorry son and we'll be getting Dr. Heightmeyer to help you with that as soon as you're up and about." Then he patted Ronon as if he were truly his son before heading away to attend to other patients.

Ronon looked at the guard, the guard squirmed. "You will not detain me."

"No, sir! My orders are to make sure Dr. James leaves you alone."

"And Dr. Beckett?"

"Sure." He wasn't about to upset the apple cart.

"Then you will stay and guard Dr. Beckett." And Ronon began getting out of bed, "Where are my clothes?"

"Ah…" Bledsoe was looking up into the face of an unhappy Ronon when Lt. Colonel Sheppard came to his rescue.

"Dex, what are you doing out of bed?" Ronon gave him a look and continued searching the area for his clothes, "Bledsoe, did Beckett release him?"

Tom looked briefly at Ronon who had begun growling at him, then backed away a bit before looking directly at his commander, "No sir, Dr. Beckett wants him in bed a few more days."

John shook his head and said ruefully, "Guess I just lost the worse patient award. Ronon get back in bed you aren't going to find your clothes."

Ronon glanced at the scrubs he was wearing, they would do for now. He had found his sword amongst the cot covers and resolutely picked it up before heading towards the infirmary exit.

"Aw man, who gave him that? Ronon get back here!"

Dr. Beckett stopped wrapping the sprained ankle of a scientist who had been too engrossed in his work to notice the stairs and beckoned a nurse over to finish the job; before quickly heading over to his currently escaping patient. "Son, you need to get back in that bed."

Ronon looked squarely at the Doctor, "No disrespect Doc, but no I don't."

The infirmary was quieter than a morgue, all eyes on Ronon and the Doc again! Sheppard didn't truly think Ronon would use the sword on Beckett; but then again he hadn't just been drugged for two weeks either. Ronon had turned around and was exiting the infirmary when John's mouth worked before his mind, "Specialist Dex you will return to bed and relinquish that sword!" Ronon stiffened at the command but he had stopped, John and Carson exchanged awed looks before John added harshly, "That's an order!"

Carson thought the infirmary occupants would all be blue from holding their collective breath as they watched the drama unfold.

Dex had turned towards Sheppard his stance easy, but John wasn't fooled he knew he couldn't back down now or Ronon would never follow him. John held his hand out for the sword and gave a sharp glance to the bed – the order was understood. Ronon stared at him briefly before ambling over to the bed. John followed his hand out, still demanding the sword. A staring match ensued before John ripped the sword from Ronon's hand while feigning rebuke.

"Bledsoe will hold this for you." Ronon glared at Bledsoe who looked about to be in need of new pants.

Carson moved quickly to Ronon's bedside, "Thank you Colonel." Then to a grumpy Ronon, "Only until I get you eating solid foods, then you can finish yer recover in your own room."

-OO-

Amelia watched as Lt. Colonel John Sheppard rushed the jumper as soon as the hatch had been released, "Teyla, glad to have you back." His expression said it had been a long two weeks. He glanced at her, "Ah…"

"Colonel, Amelia Banks; she was visiting with my people."

"Nice to meet you."

It was obvious that the Colonel could care less about meeting her and wanted Teyla's attention, "Thank you so much Teyla, I have never been more welcomed, your people will forever have a place in my heart." Having said her goodbyes, Amelia made to leave.

To John's amazement Teyla stopped Banks and performed the forehead thing with her, "And you will be in ours. I will see you again before you leave?"

"Definitely, I have 2 weeks." Then Amelia grabbed her bags, exited the jumper, and walked as slowly as she could listening for news of Ronon.

"How is Ronon?"

"Mad! We only managed to keep him in the infirmary two days after he woke up and that was only by direct order. Carson demanded that no one spar with him for the whole two weeks you were gone." here John grinned, "I think he added the second week out of spite. Ned's only allowing him to eat the diet Carson gave him; so no eating, no sparring, he's going nuts. Ronon's only outlet is running around the city, and only because everyone is afraid to tell Carson he's doing it."

Amelia was barely walking now, her grin obvious as Teyla asked, "Afraid of Ronon or Carson?"

John laughed, "Both!"

"Then it is time for a mission."

Amelia didn't hear John's reply as he and Teyla passed her and entered the transporter.


End file.
